


Io sono qui, mio re

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [16]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ispirato a una delle scene finali di Thor Ragnarok, quando Loki dice al fratello che rimarrà.Scritta sentendo la soundtrack base del film. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QxtIQ1F1ig.





	Io sono qui, mio re

Io sono qui, mio re

 

“Fratello, se tu fossi qui, ti abbraccerei” disse Thor, stringendo il ninnolo. Lo sentiva pesare nella mano e avvertiva gli spigoli della parte piramidale sotto i polpastrelli. Lo lanciò verso Loki.

Quest’ultimo lo afferrò al volo, per la base bombata e ghignò, mostrano i denti candidi.

“Io sono qui” rispose.

Thor sorrise e gli andò incontro, la luce delle lampade della navicella facevano brillare la placca dorata sul suo occhio cieco.

Loki socchiuse gli occhi, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia e adagiò il ninnolo su un ripiano di legno. La sua casacca aderente nera e verde si tramutò in uno smoking nero.

Thor gli si mise di fronte, con una mano gli avvolse le spalle, premendolo contro di sé e con l’altra mano gli accarezzò la schiena.

Loki socchiuse le labbra sottili, gli poggiò una mano sul braccio muscoloso, e fece comparire un pugnale nell’altra mano, nascosta dietro la schiena.

Thor scese ad accarezzargli il fondoschiena e scattò, afferrandogli il polso della mano armata.

“Vorrei stringerti così forte da non farti andare mai più via, ma lo so che mi tradirai. Così come so che stavi per pugnalarmi, lo fai da quando avevo otto anni, serpentello” mormorò.

Loki si allentò la cravatta, cercò di liberare l’altra mano, la stretta gli stava arrossando la pelle.

“Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire” sussurrò. Si slacciò la camicia e Thor gli posò un bacio sul collo niveo, solleticandolo con la barba incolta.

“Sei sempre la più seducente delle serpi” disse Thor. Strinse così forte la presa che il pugnale cadde a terra con un tintinnio.

Thor sciolse l’abbraccio e lasciò andare la presa, lo spinse con il proprio corpo e lo immobilizzò contro la parete.

“Eppure la regina era nostra sorella” mormorò Loki.

“L’unica regina a cui potrei inginocchiarmi sei tu” rispose Thor, facendo scattare le placche che gli tenevano fermo il mantello, che cadde a terra ripiegandosi su se stesso.

“Beh, non aveva classe. Essere la dea della morte non la autorizzava ad avere un’impalcatura di corna ridicola e ramificata come quella” borbottò Loki.

Thor gli slacciò i pantaloni.

“Vuoi essere l’unico cervo?” chiese.

“Se Stark mi ha dato quel soprannome un motivo ci sarà” rispose Loki, sfilandosi la giacca. Iniziò a piegarla, Thor gliela sfilò di mano e la fece cadere a terra.

“Nonostante io non sappia ancora il significato del mio, ho compreso che Uomo di metallo ben carpisce l’altrui natura.

Mi venne detto che parlando di te ti aveva descritto dicendo: “Loki è una diva a tutti gli effetti: vuole fiori, vuole parate, vuole un monumento costruito in cielo col suo nome sopra”.

Io stesso ho assistito allo spettacolo teatrale, colmo di fiori, con cui ti sei autocelebrato. C’era anche la statua con l’epitaffio” rispose. Gl’infilò una mano tra i lunghi capelli mori e lo baciò avidamente, mozzandogli il respiro. Con l’altra mano iniziò a slacciarsi le cinture di cuoio che gli stringevano la veste aderente.

Loki ricambiava ai baci ansimando, intrecciando le loro lingue, quella di Thor s’infilava invasiva nella sua bocca e le labbra del più grande gli stavano arrossando e screpolando le sue.

Loki gli afferrò i corti capelli biondo castani con entrambe le mani, mentre Thor gli apriva con un colpo secco la camicia, facendo volare bottoni tutt’intorno. Iniziò a leccargli la pelle chiara del petto e gli afferrò tra i denti un capezzolo, tirò fino a far sfuggire un gemito a Loki. Gli afferrò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, con una mano gli accarezzò i glutei coperti dai boxer, mentre con l’altra mano gli sfilava la cravatta.

Loki utilizzò la sua magia per far scomparire le vesti di Thor, ma gli lasciò la placca sull’occhio e il mantello sul pavimento.

Thor abbassò i boxer di Loki, lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo lanciò, facendolo ricadere pesantemente sul letto.

“I nostri momenti d’intimità mi erano mancati” sussurrò Loki.

Thor si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, gli sfilò scarpe e calzini, finendo di togliergli pantaloni e boxer. Scalciò i vari indumenti in modo che cadessero fuori dal letto e corrugò la fronte, vedendo che l’altro rabbrividiva.

“Non dirmi che hai freddo. Pensavo tu fossi un gigante di ghiaccio” mormorò.

Loki volse lo sguardo e assottigliò le labbra.

“E la cosa ti sta bene?” domandò.

Thor gli afferrò il mento e gli fece nuovamente voltare il capo, con l’altra mano gli accarezzò la guancia usando il dorso della mano.

“Come hai detto tu, ho scoperto cosa vuol dire vivere tutta la vita in una menzogna. Nostro padre mi ha fatto credere che sarei stato il figlio prediletto, l’erede e il re. Mi ha convinto di essere superiore a tutti gli altri, ben sapendo che non valevo quanto mia sorella.

Mi ha reso un dio guerriero, capace di adulare solo la guerra e ipocritamente mi ha punito, esiliandomi, perché professava la pace.

Madre era sempre triste quando parlava con me, vedeva il crudele sposo che l’aveva privata di una figlia nel mio viso” mormorò.

Loki guardò Thor nell’occhio sano, le sue iridi verde smeraldo si rifletterono in quello blu terso dell’altro.

“Nostro padre seppelliva tutto, ma non è sopravvissuto senza la sua sposa” mormorò.

< Mi chiedo se io potrò sopravvivere senza i tuoi occhi stupendi > si domandò.

“Penso l’amasse davvero” rispose Thor.

“Dici che mi ha preso con sé per alleggerirsi la coscienza? Un figlio adottato al posto di una figlia imprigionata. In fondo mi ha cresciuto a immagine e somiglianza di Hela. Eccetto la parte della generale conquistatrice, quella l’ha riversata su di te” disse Loki, accarezzando il petto muscoloso di Thor, lo sentiva fremere sotto le dita e giocherellò con un ciuffetto di peli biondi.

“Io penso che tu fossi solo uno dei suoi tanti trofei, forse uno dei pochi veri” ammise Thor, avvertendo una fitta al petto. Accarezzò le labbra di Loki con le dita, Loki prese le tre centrali in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare rumorosamente, inumidendole.

Thor gli aprì le gambe, il suo corpo troneggiava quello del più giovane, gli accarezzò l’interno coscia e si leccò le labbra.

“Lo sai che ti amo, vero? Non ho più nessuna intenzione di farti male, voglio che godiamo insieme, che ti piaccia oppure no” disse roco.

“Sì, lo so” rispose Loki, stringendogli i fianchi con le ginocchia.

Thor gli avvicinò le dita umide ai glutei e sorrise.

“Promettimi che dopo ogni tradimento sarai qui, accanto a me, tornerai” mormorò.

“Saresti disposto a combattere al mio fianco anche se volessi distruggere i giganti di ghiaccio?” chiese Loki.

“Anche se tu volessi distruggere tutti i nove regni, ma non per Midgard. Quel mondo lo voglio proteggere al tuo fianco” rispose Thor.

“Ti giurò che tornerò sempre, mio re” promise Loki.

 

 

 


End file.
